Chicos bonitos
by Sta. Misao Maxwell
Summary: YAOI, AU. En una escuela donde todo puede pasar, Duo y Trowa, dos hermosos hermanos con un trabajo bastante peculiar deberán lidiar a diario con todos para encontrar el amor verdadero. Secretos se esconden detràs de la fachada de la Gundam High School
1. Default Chapter

Chicos Bonitos

_**By: Misao**_

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Nota: Gundam Wing no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes... snif...., por eso no intento ganar nada con esta historia más que mi consagración como escritora, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Yaoi, o sea relaciones amorosas entre hombres, y contiene escenas lemon (escenas hentai o XXX, como deseen llamarlas), si no es de su agrado éste tipo de lecturas, por favor no sigan; quedan avisados, no me hago responsable de ningun trauma post-lectura.

Aclaración: Antes que comiencen a leer, quiero aclarar que he hecho varias alteraciones en este fic, primero que nada, la historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, los parentezcos entre los personajes son distintos, las edades cambian y las personalidades de los personajes también cambian un poco. Hace mucho que vi la serie, y no me acuerdo de mucho por eso alguna incoherencia de mi parte espero que sepan perdonarla. Con estas cuentiones aclaradas, solo me resta desearles una agradable lectura y espero sinceramente que les guste mi primer fic de Gundam Wing.

- - Diálogos

-" "- Pensamientos

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo I: ¿Qué es ésto que siento?**

Esa noche de fines de otoño estaba un poco fría, una agradable brisa acariciaba los arboles arrancandoles algunas ojas y llevándoselas a pasear por las veredas apenas trancitadas.

Ya era un poco más de la medianoche y no había mucha gente ya en las calles, aún así dos chicos estaban parados en una esquina al parecer charlando, pero si nos acercamos un poco más vemos como uno de ellos estaba quietecito apollado contra un poste de luz con los brazos cruzados y mirando las estrellas mientras que el otro caminaba inquieto de aquí para allá, frotandose los brazos y tiritando en síntoma del frío que estaba sintiendo.

- Puedes calmarte?, pareciera que tienes hormigas en el trasero... ¡¡¡quédate quieto!!!, ¡¡¿qué no me oyes?!!

- ¡¡Lo siento hermano!!, es que hace mucho frio.... pprrrrr....

Su plática se vio interrumpida cuando ambos chicos voltearon hacia un auto que les tocaba bocina

- Clientes... vas tu o voy yo?

La voz del mayor de los chicos, que era el que estaba contra el poste, era serena y calmada, y su hermano menor le respondió con una sonrisa un poco... pícara...

-Vamos los dos hermanito...

Y así los dos bellos chicos se encaminaron hacia la ventanilla delantera del auto, el andar del más chico de los dos muchachos era simplemente tentador, caminaba contorneandose sensualmente, y a medida que se acercaba al auto, iba desabrochando su gabardina que le llegaba a las rodillas, dejando al descubierto una figura bastante deseable, su delgadez no le restaba belleza a su cuerpo, el chico realmente era un monumento al hombre... o mejor dicho, al adolescente. Estaba vestido provocativamente, con un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado... digamos que demaciado ajustado... cosa que resaltaba sobremanera sus atributos masculinos, y una remera ceñida al cuerpo también negra, definitivamente el negro era un color que le favorecia, resaltaba la palidez de su piel; y su hermano vestía de una forma muy parecida, con jeans negros y una remera verde oscura también pegada al pecho, como una segunda piel, resaltando sus musculosos brazos y pectorales, una imágen bastante provocativa.

Al llegar al auto, con la gabardina totalmente abierta, el chico de negro se apolló en la ventana y usando su voz más sensual preguntó:

- Buscan un poco de companía, guapas?

Las personas que iban dentro del auto sonrieron con un dejo de lujuria en los ojos al ver a semejantes chicos, la conductora y su copiloto eran dos lindas mujeres, y por su forma de vestir parecían tener bastante dinero, ésta sería una buena noche para los dos chicos...

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Estaba muy aburrido, faltaban quince minutos para que la pesada clase de Historia terminara y parecía que si no salía en ese mismo momento del aula, sufriría un infarto cerebral de tanto aburrimiento.

Con su mano izquierda removía desganadamente los mechones castaños oscuros que se empecinaban en taparle los ojos, mientras que con la otra mano apuntaba sin mucho interés las últimas oraciones que el profesor estaba dictando.

No era que no le gustara estudiar, al contrario, era una de las cosas que más le encantaba hacer, era muy bueno en los estudios, responsable y dedicado, pero ese día en particular se sentía extraño, tenía el presentimiento de que algo grande iba a ocurrir, algo realmente grande.

Cuando el timbre sonó indicando el fin de esa hora, agradeció a los dioses por haber respondido a sus súplicas, un suspiro fue el único gesto de su alivio, él era conocido por ser una persona fría que muy rara vez, por no decir NUNCA, demuestra sus sentimientos o estados de ánimo.

Una rubia cabellera y unos increibles ojos verde-aqua lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento:

- Oye Heero, ¿sabes de las buenas nuevas?

La dulce voz de su primo Quatre llegó hasta sus oidos mientras estaba mirando distraidamente por la ventana, sus ojos, de un inusual color azul-cobalto, veian sin ver perdidos en el patio del gran colegio,era raro en él verlo distraido, esa extraña sensación en su estómago le estaba afectando...

- No

- Hoy vendrán dos nuevos alumnos a nuestro salón, son hermanos, me han dicho sus nombres, pero ahora no me los acuerdo

- Hnn

Quatre no se inmutó ante la "respuesta" de Heero, ya estaba acostumbrado, después de todo, fueron criados practicamente juntos, y la forma de ser arisca de su primo no le restó para nada la alegría que traia encima.

La sonrisa de entuciasmo de su rubio primo era encantadora, como su dueño, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre que indicaba el inicio de una nueva clase, .... valla.... el recreo sí que se pasaba rápido, sobre todo cuando uno anda distraido...

Cuando todos los alumnos estaban ya de regreso y acomodados en sus respectivos asientos, entró al salón el director de la escuela, el señor Traize Kushrenada, al parecer traia las noticias que Quatre le había informado a su primo momentos antes.

- Chicos, he venido a informarles que hoy se integrarán a su grupo dos nuevos alumnos, ellos dos son

hermanos y vienen de otra escuela así que espero que todos sean amigables con ellos

La voz del director Kushrenada resonaba por los rincones del ahora silencioso salón, era firme y segura, igual que su elegante porte; como vió que la atención de todos los alumnos de ese salón estaba en él, procedió a presentar a los nuevos chicos

- Bien, chicos pasen por favor

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y por ellas pasaron dos de los más hermosos muchachos del mundo, uno de ellos con una brillante sonrisa caminaba mirando hacia todos lados y su larga trenza se ondulaba al compás de sus pasos, mientras que el otro chico, un poco más alto que el trenzado, caminaba serio, derecho y decidido hacia donde se encontraba el director

Para cierto chico castaño oscuro de ojos azul-cobalto la entrada del muchacho trenzado fue como la aparición de un ángel de larga cabellera castaña, esa extraña sensación en el estómago que sentía antes se intensificó de tal manera que inconcientemente se agarró el estómago con una mano, mientras que con la otra se aferraba de la silla para no caerse, porque los más hermosos y gandes ojos azul-violetas que jamás halla visto y la sonrisa más pura y deslumbrante del mundo estaban ahí, ese ángel realmente era hermoso, con un cuerpo perfecto, que podía admirarse a traves de la ropa que el chico llevaba puesta, unos jeans y una polera negra con decorados plateados de formas de dragones en la espalda y el el brazo izquierdo.

Herro estaba con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión que le provocó el pillarse a si mismo mirando de 'esa' manera al chico de la trenza, auque... el muchacho era sumamente bello y apetecible..., pero al reaccionar y darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos un ligero y casi imperceptible color carmesí bañó sus mejillas.

Nunca le había pasado algo así con un hombre, era cierto que nunca había tenido una novia, a pesar que la linda y engreida de Relena estubo detrás de él desde que lo conoció, él nunca le había hecho caso simplemente porque no le interesaba ella, como tampoco le interesaban las muchas chicas que se le declararon a lo largo de su estadía en esa escuela; ... pero con un hombre?.... ¡¡raro!!.

Heero no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, de hecho su primo Quatre lo era y él no tenía ningun problema con eso, pero son cosas totalmente diferentes el saber que una persona muy allegada a ti es gay, que enterarte de que tu mismo lo eres...

Aunque meditandolo mejor él no tenía ninguna certeza de que fuera gay, solo estaba impresionado por la belleza de ese chico, decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar en esos confusos asuntos, y al voltear hacia atrás para hablar con su primo Quatre, que se sentaba exactamente detrás de él, se encontró con que el rubio estaba estático en su silla, totalmente sonrojado, la respiración agitada y mirando en dirección al más alto de los dos nuevos, el de cabello castaño corto, ojos verde esmeralda y un gran mechon cubriendo su ojo derecho.

La voz del director que volvió a resonar en el amplio salon hizo a Heero mirar hacia adelante y poner atención a sus palabras, que una vez que los dos nuevos muchachos llegaran a su lado, comenzó de nuevo a hablar

- Como les decía, éstos dos chicos serán sus nuevos compañeros de salón, chicos, preséntense por favor

Con un ademán dejó a los dos chicos al frente del salón y fue el trenzado el que comenzó a hablar primero

- Hola!, mi nombre es Duo Maxwell Barton, tengo 17 años y espero que seamos todos muy buenos amigos

- Soy Trowa Maxwell Barton, tengo 17 años

A pesar de que eran hermanos, se notaba a la legua que los dos eran muy diferentes, Duo era muy alegre y al parecer charlatán y Trowa era muy serio y reservado, pero a ambos los envolvia cierta aura de misterio que captaba la atención de cualquiera.

Esta vez fue la profesora que estaba en el salón en ese momento y que daria su clase en esa hora la que tomó la palabra, el director se había colocado a un costado dejando el mando de la situación a ella.

- Muy bien, Duo y Trowa, un placer conocerlos, yo soy Lucrecia Noin, su profesora de Química, y ahora

que nos conocemos, veamos dónde los ubicaré

La mujer comenzó a mirar entre los lugares vacíos del salon buscando la ubicación perfecta y luego de unos minutos exclamó:

- ¡Muy bien chicos!, Duo, al lado de Heero Yuy Winner y Trowa, detrás de tu hermano, junto a Quatre Raberba Winner, esos sitios estarán perfectos para ustedes.

Sin darse cuenta a la mente de Heero le vino el extraño pensamiento de que todo este asunto sería realmente interesante...

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Sentados en una lujosa y amplia alfombra frente a una gran chimenea, dos chicos toman chocolate caliente mientras estudian, o al parecer solo uno de ellos, porque el otro estaba totalmente en otra dimensión, hacía pequeñas pelotitas de papel y las tiraba al fuego para luego mirar distraidamente como eran consumidas por las llamas.

-Heero?... cielos primo, desde que volvimos de la escuela has estado raro.

-No es nada

- Pero...

-Ya te dije que no es nada

La voz de Heero sonó cortante, él no quería sonar así, menos con su primo Quatre, que siempre fue adorable y muy atento con él, pero todo el asunto de que la imagen de Duo no quería irse de su mente lo tenía muy contrareado

- Lo siento, hoy no es mi día

- Descuida, no pasa nada. Sabes?, estos chicos nuevos, en especial Trowa, me parecieron muy guapos

- Hnn

Realmente Heero no estaba de humor como para hablar de nada, y menos de 'ese' tema en especial, pero cómo hablar con su primo respecto a 'ese' asunto sin que él arme un escandalo por solo su pequeña confusión?. Pero antes de que fuera a abrir la boca para decir algo, el rubio lo interumpió

- Sabes primo?, creo qu... creo que me gusta Trowa... . Sé que es algo apresurado, porque apenas lo conocí

hoy, pero... cuando lo ví, sentí como el corazón se me paralizó y aceleró al mismo tiempo, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así. Y lo mejor de todo fue cuando me vio directo a los ojos, la emoción fue tanta que me sonrojé súbitamente, creí que las mejillas me iban a explotar , fue por unos pocos segundos, pero mientras duraron fue maravilloso, sus ojos tienen el color verde esmeralda más hermoso del mundo ¿sabías? y sentí que floté mientras su mirada chocaba con la mía, ¿sabías?... Heero?... ¿¿Heero?? ¡¡responde HEERO!!

Heero había dejado de escuchar a su primo y se había internado en sus propios pensamientos casi al principio del pequeño y alegre monólogo de Quatre, eso que Quatre describia que sentía con Trowa era muy parecido a lo que le había pasado cuando vió entrar a Duo y lo vió sonreir, cuando contuvo la respiración por un momento que le pareció un siglo al ver a tan hermoso ángel y mientras lo veía avanzar en camara lenta, un extraño cosquilleo le nació en el estomago y le recorrió la espalda, y durante todo el día no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima... todo esto lo estaba confundiendo mucho, no quiría caer en un error solo por una confusión... debía volver a la realidad...

- ¿Qué?

- Heero.... primo.... me preocupas mucho, estás seguro de que todo está bien?

-No... Si.... más o menos.... no sé.....

- ... Cielos.... realmente tu problema debe ser grave.... mira que andar distraido todo el día y dejarte sin

palabras, bueno, nunca fuiste muy elocuente, sin animos de ofender, pero las pocas veces que hablas lo haces firme y seguro, dime primo ¿qué te ocurre?

- Yo..... yo..... no me siento con ánimos de hablar hoy.....

Luego de un largo silencio en el que Heero veía hacia el fuego y Quatre lo veía directamente a él, un silencio en el que el rubio pareció meditar y comprender que ese no era el momento de hablar y que no era bueno presionar al estoico muchacho, finalmente el ojiverde-aqua habló

- Está bien, pero prométeme una cosa Heero, cuando te decidas a hablar con alguien sobre tus problemas,

quiero que hables conmigo ¿de acuerdo?. Yo te quiero mucho y pase lo que pase siempre te voy a apoyar y ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible, ¿comprendes?

- Si

- Bien, ahora vamos, no te me vallas a quedar holgazán, ándale que tenemos que tener ésto pronto para cuando llegue Wufei, sabes como es. Éste trabajo lo tenemos que entregar ésta semana y si no nos apuramos no terminaremos nunca y menos con él aquí.

- Si, está bien

Sin saberlo, Quatre le había dado el empujoncito que Heero necesitaba para decidirse y reflexionar sobre ese pequeño problemilla sin importarle las concecuencias de las conclusiones a las que posiblemente llegaría y de una vez por todas aclarar sus dudas, pero todo eso lo haría después, ahora debia concentrarse en terminar el bendíto trabajo, porque sino para cuando su amigo Wufei llegara, por más que quisieran no podrían hacer nada.

Wufei Chang, el amigo que se habían hecho cuando estuvieron de visita en China por causa de un viaje de negocios del padre de Quatre, venía de visita hoy y a quedarse por una temporada en casa del rubio, y de seguro él querria salir por ahí a divertirse y si su carácter continuaba siendo el mismo que cuando lo conocieron tres años atrás, era más seguro hacer todo lo que tuvieran para hacer ahora, antes que el "Dragón", como lo conocían por su fuerte temperamento, llegara, y definitivamente NO después...

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

En una pequeña cocina, un chico batía una mezcla en una cacerola que estaba en el fuego mientras canturreaba una canción y bailaba al compás de su propio ritmo, haciendo que su larga trenza se ondeara con sus movimientos, y sentado en un sillón no muy lejos de ahí otro muchacho revisaba unos papeles y contaba algo de dinero.

El pequeño departamento en el que se encontraban no tenía mucho espacio, un pequeño pasillo en la entrada que daba a la cocina-living-comedor, y a un costado tres puertas, dos de ellas a los dormitorios y la otra a un baño, un departameno chiquitito, pero acogedor.

-Trowa hermano, ¿cómo vas con eso?

- Mmmmm..... creo que éste mes si podremos pagar la renta, y comprar algunos de los medicamentos de Catherine, al menos los más importantes... aunque el teléfono tendrá que esperar al mes que viene...

-Vaya..., pero lo primero suena bien, anoche nos fue bastante bien, ¿cierto hermano?

- Si Duo, pero no lo menciones muy alto que ella puede escucharte y le entrará la duda, acuérdate que desde que ella enfermó me hizo jurar que terminariamos con aquel asunto.

- Si, lo siento Trowa, es que tu sabes cómo tengo la lengua, cuando empiezo a hablar no puedo parar y a veces subo el tono de mi voz, pero yo si sé cuando debo callarme, cuando una persona dice que me tengo que callar me callo, si señor, yo seré lo que tu quieras menos una de esas molestas personas que no se callan nunca, cuando me tengo que callar, me callo, porqu

- Duo...

- ¿Dime hermano?

- Cállate..., y termina la comida ¿quieres?

En respuesta Trowa solo recibió un gruñido y un par de maldiciones dichas por lo bajo, pero cuando su pequeño enojo se le pasó, Duo siguió hablando tan animadamente como antes, él era realmente incorregible, si Catherine luego se levantaba de mal humor por no poder dormir a causa de los gritos de su pequeño hermano y le hechaba un buen sermón, Trowa no haría nada para detenerla...

-¿Qué te pareció nuesto primer día de clase en ésta nueva escuela hermano?

- Bien

- ¿Sabes hermano?, hoy en la primera hora me ocurrió algo curioso

- ¿Qué cosa?

- mmmm.... pues..... fue muy raro...., ¿viste mi compañero de banco, Heero Yuy Winner?

- Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?

- ¡Nada!, nada... es solo que... no sé.... cuando me senté a su lado, me sentí extraño, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, pero en realidad nunca me lo crucé, es raro, es como si ya nos conocieramos....

- Hnn

- Me sentí cómodo estando a su lado, me sentí protegido, y ten por seguro que si interpreté bien las miradas que dos por tres me mandaba tal vez mañana me anime y le invite a ir a algún lado, ¿tu que opinas?

- Opino que mejor te dejas de estupideces y terminas con esa comida que aquí hay hambre, ¡¡vamos!! que ésta noche también nos toca...

- A la orden capitán

-.... Payaso...

Comieron entre una charla amena, las carcajadas de Duo y los repentinos ataques de tos de Catherine; ella había enfermado hace casi un año, los médicos decían que era un mal sin cura pero los hermanos de la chica tenían fé en que si se cuidaba mucho y hacía el tratamiento correcto, sobreviviría. Si algo caracterizaba a los hermanos Maxwell Barton, eso era su terquedad...

Cuando la cena hubo acabado, Trowa llevó a su hermana hacia su habitación y allí se quedó hasta que ella se durmió profundamente, bajo el efecto de uno de los tantos remedios que consumía, mintras Duo se aprontaba para salir a trabajar.

La enfermedad de Catherine realmente les traía muchos problemas, ella no podía conseguir trabajo, porque su condición era muy frágil, así que Trowa y Duo tuvieron que arreglárselas trabajando para poder vivir, mantenerse y poder llevar a cabo la recuperacion de Cathy a traves de un largo tratamiento, y la primera oportunidad que les saltó a la vista era el puesto que ocupaba su hermana antes de enfermarse, su patrón, Tritón Bloom, les había asegurado que mientras siguieran sus reglas, todo estaría bien.

Y así lo hicieron ellos, y así les fue, pero como siempre, todo depende de como se den las situaciones...

- Vamos Duo, ya es hora de salir, Cathy ya se durmió

Trowa salió de la habitación de su hermana y entró a la que compartía con él, para luego salir de la misma vestido tan provocativamente como la noche anterior.

**Fin del capítulo I**

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa minna!!, soy Misao, la loca escritora.

Saben?, en ffn.net, me he visto en la necesidad de cambiar mi nick, porque mi nombre, Misao, ya ha sido tomado.... gggrrrr..... ¡yo soy la original!, ¡¡Misao Makimachi!!, ¡¡¡líder Oniwabanshu!!!, ¡¡¡¡no es justo que otra quiera tomar mi lugar!!!!

Pero volviendo al tema., me he visto en la necesidad de cambiar mi nick a "Sta. Misao Maxwell", si ven algun fic con éste nombre en ffn.net o por alguna otra parte, ya sabes que es obra de la pervertida y lunática mente de ésta ninja-espía-escritora.

En cuanto al fic... ¿qué les pareció éste primer capítulo?... no me maten... Onegai, se los suplico, déjenme reviews o mándenme algún e-mail con sus comentarios, muero de ganas por saber si a la gente les gusta mi trabajo.

Éste fic se me ocurrió después de ver la película de la hermosa Julia Roberts llamada "Mujer Bonita" (en inglés "Pretty Woman") y de leer el fic de MaryLuz "Juego por un beso", fic altamente recomendado que, en la escala del uno al diez, se mererce un doce, porque realmente es una obra maestra, pienso que deberían hacerlo película.

Cualquier similitud de mi fic con éstas dos obras, pido sinceramente disculpas si les ha causado alguna ofensa y/o molestia.

Me olvidaba, quiero agradecer infinitamente a Noin Weib Kreuz Yaoi, a Mary Luz, a Chibineko, a Kary-chan, a Laie Himura de Fanel, a Itzukiai, a Haima Yagami y muchas otras talentosas escritoras y a la naturaleza misma, todas ellas fuentes inagotables de inspiración ante mis ojos, ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!, sin uds, ésta locura no hubiera sido posible .

Bueno, ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos lo mismo de siempre, mis direcciones fanrkyahoo.com o direngreyjphotmail.com

Me despido humildemente

Sayounara de gozaru

Misao (Sta. Misao Maxwell)


	2. Chicos Bonitos II

Chicos Bonitos

By Misao

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Nota: Gundam Wing no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes... snif...., por eso no intento ganar nada con esta historia más que mi consagración como escritora, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Yaoi, o sea relaciones amorosas entre hombres, y contiene escenas lemon (escenas hentai o XXX, como deseen llamarlas), si no es de su agrado éste tipo de lecturas, por favor no sigan; quedan avisados, no me hago responsable de ningun trauma post-lectura.

Aclaración: Antes que comiencen a leer, quiero aclarar que he hecho varias alteraciones en este fic, primero que nada, la historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, los parentezcos entre los personajes son distintos, las edades cambian y las personalidades de los personajes también cambian un poco. Hace mucho que vi la serie, y no me acuerdo de mucho por eso alguna incoherencia de mi parte espero que sepan perdonarla. Con estas cuentiones aclaradas, solo me resta desearles una agradable lectura y espero sinceramente que les guste mi primer fic de Gundam Wing.

- - Diálogo

- " " - Pensamientos

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo II: Conociéndolos mejor.**

Las noches continuaban cada vez más frias en la cuidad, pero en cierta gran casa ubicada en los suburbios, más precisamente en la habitación de la hermana menor del señor de la casa, un acalorado pijama-party estaba siendo llevado a cabo.

La dueña de la habitación en cuestión, Relena Peacecraft Darlian y su prima, Dorothy Catalonia Darlian habian organizado ésta pequeña fiesta en celebración de que Dorothy se había mudado por una temporada en casa de sus primos, durante las épocas de clases.

Habían invitado a la íntima reunión a sus amigas y compañeras de colegio, Hilde y Silvia.

Las cuatro chicas relativamente la estaban pasando muy bien, y eso podía verse reflejado en el desastre que había quedado del cuarto, las rosadas colchas y sabanas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, papeles de golosinas, un paquete de palomitas de maíz a medio terminar y botellas vacías de sodas light tiradas por todos lados, y una pequeña capa de plumas cubría el suelo, señal de que en ese lugar hubo una guerra de almohadas.

En ese momento las muchachas estaban recostadas en unos cómodos almohadones en el piso, en un lugar más o menos ordenado del cuarto, dónde se hacían tests, hablaban sobre chicos y se preguntaban cosas las unas a las otras, una típica reunión de chicas sin preocupaciones...

-Dime Relena, ¿que resultado sacaste en el test "Capacidad de ligue"?

Silvia Noventa Po, una risueña rubia, hija de la doctora que atiende la enfermería de la escuela donde todas ellas estudian, era, por así decirlo, la chica más inocente y buena de todas, con un ingenuo corazón capaz de perdonar la maldad más grande. Ella y Relena eran amigas desde muy chicas, ya que su madre Sally Po, viuda desde antes del nacimiento de Silvia, era la pediartra de Relena en su niñez:

-Pues cual crees tú Silvia..., claro está que el que soy una rompe-corazones, ¡ningún chico se me resiste!

-¿Estas segura Relena?

En cambio, Hilde Schbeiker Noin, hija de la profesora de Química del instituto, Lucrecia Noin; era amiga de Relena, sí, pero ellas no llevaban el protoripo de relación de amigas que todos conocen, ellas peleaban, se gritaban y hacían rabear mutuamente, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se querían como las amigas que eran desde que entraron en el 1er grado del instituto.

- ¿Qué insinuas Hilde?

- Pueeeees..... que Heero no te hace mucho caso.....

- ¡¡Cállate!!, ........no seas tonta........ Es obvio que Heero se muere por mi, pero es tan tímido que no me lo dirá nunca, jajajajaja. Ademas.... Hilde...., ¿qué sabes tu acerca de métodos de conquista?, ¿alguna vez haz tenido novio?

Relena Peacecraft Darlian era probablemente la chica más polular del instituto, y tal vez de todo el barrio, todos la conocían, muchos la respetaban, algunos la alababan y solo unos pocos la querian...

El origen de éste hecho tal vez sería el carácter de la chica: el típico carácter de toda niña mimada criada dentro de una cajita de cristal con muchos ositos y todo color rosa y blanco, Relena era muy altiva, despreocupada y orgullosa de si misma, egocéntrica y un montón de "cualidades" más.

Aún así eso no le impedía tener amistades, aunque fuese de un modo bastante peculiar, Hilde, Silvia y Dorothy eran sus mejores amigas.

- No, pero ya tengo un objetivo en la mira

- De verdad?, no nos habia dicho nada, ¡cuentanos!, ¡cuentanos!, ¡cuentanos!, anda ¡cuentanos!

- ¡Cálmate Silvia!, ya lo contaré, pero cálmate por favor

-Lo siento =P

- Bueno... el chico que me gusta es uno de los nuevos que vinieron hoy a nuestro salón, Duo, el de la trenza.

- ¡¡¡Ese!!!... vaya Hilde... te deseo suerte

- ¿Por qué lo dices Relena?

- Porque no parece tu tipo de chico... es demaciado apuesto...

-¡¡Relena!!, ¡¡no me provoques!!

- Hhum...

- Ya chicas, no peleen, Relena ¿me prestas la revista?, ahora deseo hacerme yo ese test

- Claro Dorothy, aquí tienes

Dorothy Catalonia Darlian era muy parecida y a la vez el opuesto de su prima Relena. Las dos habían sido criadas muy cerca una de la otra, y por eso el arrogante carácter de su prima se le había pegado a Dorothy. Ella era igual o más caprichosa que Relena, pero más introvertida y con un poco más de autocontrol que la otra chica.

Y la noche continuó así, entre risas, peleas, chistes feministas, peleas, películas y alguna que otra peleíta...

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El último de los chicos en cruzar el umbral de la puerta cerró ésta con pesadez, el viaje desde el aereopuerto lo había agotado más de la cuenta, y sentía unas esormes ganas de acostarse y dormir por lo menos un siglo, pero no podía, era el anfitrión y debía atender a su invitado, que en éste momento miraba fascinado la amplia sala de la casa.

- ¡¡Qué casa tan bonita tienes Quatre!!

- ¿Te gustá Wufei?, está a tu dispsición

- Gracias

Wufei Chang era amigo de Quatre y Heero desde que ellos lo conocieron en China, hace ya casi nueve años, cuando el Señor Winner, dueño de las empresas Winner, padre de Quatre y tío y tutor de Heero, se había visto en la necesidad de llevarlos a ellos con él a un viaje de negocios a dicho país.

Quatre nunca olvidaría el día en que, junto con Heero, conocieron a Wufei:

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-flashback-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Era de tarde y los dos pequeños primos se encontraban en una plaza "paseando" con el señor Winner, porque él se encontraba muy ocupado hablando por su celular, mientras ellos miraban a un grupo de niños jugando a la pelota, deseando que los invitaran a jugar.

De pronto vieron cómo un niño de más o menos su misma edad de cabello negro venía corriendo en su derección, concentrado en la trayectoria de la pelota, y sin que pudieran evitarlo el morocho se dió de lleno contra ellos callendo los tres al suelo. El niño Chino se levantó y ofreció sus disculpas a los pequeños, y para recompensarlos los invitó a jugar, no sin antes coquetear un poquito con ellos.

- Hola bellezas, disculpen mi torpeza pero no me dí cuenta que estaban aquí. Aunque ahora agradezco el haberme chocado con ustedes.

El niño de negros ojos rasgados sonrió a un sonrojado Quatre y a un indiferente Heero, y al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de ellos los invitó a jugar:

- No quieren jugar un ratito con nosotros?, yo me sentiría muy bien si aceptaran. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de tener jugando conmigo a dos bombones como ustedes

- Aaa... seguro. Mi nombre es Quatre, y él es mi primo Heero, y sí queremos jugar con ustedes, ¿verdad Heero?

- Si

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-fin del flashback-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Desde ese momento ellos tres fueron muy amigos y la lejanía no había debilitado ese lazo de amistad, ellos se mantenían siempre en contacto, y ahora Wufei le había pedido a Quatre el quedarse por una temporada en su casa, la razón?, según Wufei, quería pasar más tiempo con sus viejos amigos... excusa que ni el mismísimo Wufei se creyó, aunque los primos Winner estaban seguros que la verdadera explicación llegaría más tarde.

Quatre, como buen anfitrión que era, mandó llamar a una de las mucamas para que trajeran un poco de té y panecillos, y que subieran las maletas del recién llegado a la habitación que estaba designada para él.

Los tres chicos se acomodaron en los amplios sillones frente a la chimenea y comenzaron una larga charla, de la cual solo Quatre y Wufei formaban parte, ya que Heero estaba distraido pensando en otra cosa, de vez en cuando acotaba alguna breve oración y se limitaba a contestar preguntas con leves movimientos de cabeza; desde ese día en al mañana su carácter había cambiado de ser frío, callado y estar siempre alerta, a estar silensioso, distante y distraido, pero lo que nadie sabía era que su cambio se debía a cierto ángel de ojos violetas... ni siquiera el ruidoso alboroto de sus amigos a su lado lo devolvía a la realidad...

-JAJAJAJA ¡¡Qué gracioso!! JAJAJAJA

Las carcajadas del Chino de intensos ojos negros al igual que su cabello resonaban por todos los rincones de la casa, y a su alegría Quatre lo acompañaba con su dulce risita; de repente, una pregunta por parte de Wufei agarró desprevenido al rubio... y lo hizo recordar a cierto chico castaño, alto y esbelto que de tan solo verlo esa mañana un gran estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo...

- Pero dime Quatre... ¿alguna novia?

- Eeehh... nop

- Mmmm..... ¿novio tal vez?

- Por ahora no...

- Ese "por ahora"... ¿acaso tienes a alguien en la mira?

- ¡¡Aayy, ya Wufei!! no lo digas tan así que parece como si yo fuera un come-hombres

Con un falso gesto de ofensa encubriendo su sonrisa, Quatre servía el té para los tres. Wufei gustaba de bromear y coquetear todo el tiempo con todo y con todos, a él le gustaba mucho divertirse, cuando no estaba de mal humor, y eso el rubio lo sabía muy bien, por eso no se inmutaba frente al constante galanteo de su amigo Chino, para él era normal

- Lo siento Q-chan... es cierto que no eres como yo...

- No,... tampoco digo que tu seas un come-hombres Wufei, pero...

- Ya está bien Quatre, pero olvida eso... entonces... ¿estas libre?

Quatre ya se la veía venir, cuando ese brillito de travesura aparecía en los negros ojos aterciopelados de su amigo y esa torcida sonrisa afloraba en su boca, era porque algo estaba tramando, pero Quatre sabía de sobra que eran todo puras bromas del morocho, así que para pasar un buen rato, le siguió el juego, y con la más pícara de las intenciones hizo una, no del todo, falsa confesión

- Si Wufei... estoy solito aquí en espera de alguien que venga a ampararme...

- Uuuyyyy.... no me lo digas así en ese tonito que me... uuummmhhh.... ¿sabes Quatre?... los 17 años te sientan muuuy bien... estas más guapo que nunca...

- En serio?

- Claro... oye... ¿no quieres subir un ratito conmigo a mi habitación? la pasaremos bien...

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, y no pudiendo aguantar más la risa estallaron en carcajadas, para Wufei ese juego era eso simplemente, un juego divertido, que en China no tenía muchas oportunidades de practicar, pero ese ya era otro tema.

Por su lado, Quatre nunca se dejaría de sorprender lo payaso que Wufei podria llegar a ser, se divertía con sus bromas y locuras

- Wufei nunca cambiarás

- Jajajajaja.... lo sé.... ¿Y tú Heero?, ¿no deseas un poco de companía?

A Wufei le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a su amigo con ese tipo de cosas, pero Heero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no prestaba el más mínimo de atención a la conversación de los otros dos, estando en su estado de ánimo habitual, los hubiera mandado callar por decir tantos disparates juntos, pero ahora simplemente no los escuchaba; Heero no era homofóbico, toda su vida había convivido con Quatre que era Homosexual y después conoció a Wufei que era Bisexual, y esos hechos nunca le molestaron, pero desde esa mañana el concepto de "Gay" rondaba en su cabeza e insistia en no dejarlo en paz.

Aún trataba de darle una explicación razonable de porqué se había sentido tan extraño ante la presencia del trenzado, la totalmente fuera de lugar reacción que había tenido cuando Duo se había sentado a su lado lo había escandalizado enormemente, aunque obviamente nadie se enteró de su turbación, su postura estoica y siempre seria no le permitía a nadie saber acerca de sus estados de ánimo..., lo que él profundamente esperaba que nadie hubiera notado eran las incontrolables miradas que dos por tres le daba al delicioso y atractivo chico que tenía como compañero de banco.... un momento.... ¿delicioso?.... ¿atractivo?...... ¿desde cuando él había empezado a mirar al chico nuevo de esa manera?.... ¡¡demónios!!... cada vez que él pensaba en ese condenado baka terminaba con una inexplicable sonrisa en los labios... y eso no lo comprendía, no había NADIE que lo hiciera sonreir, ni siquiera su querido primo Quatre que el solo verlo te inspiraba ternura... estonces... él no entendía cómo era posible que ese chico le hiciera sonreir de tan solo pensar en él si llevaba menos de UN DÍA de conocerlo... simplemente, inexplicable....

Bueno... en realidad.... en realidad sí había una y solo UNA explicación coherente a esos extraños comportamientos que el baka trenzado lograba en él, pero eso era algo que nunca, NUNCA iba a admitir...

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Los dos chicos que estaban parados en la esquina de siempre, no sabrian decir si hacía más frío esa noche o la anterior, lo que sí sabían era que hubieran sido más precavidos si hubieran traido algo más abrigado que unos simples jeans ajustados, unos buzos de lana fina ceñidos al cuerpo y unas gabardinas apenas abrigadoras.... definitivamente fueron poco precavidos...

Tendrían que hablar con Tritón y ver si podrian conseguir otro puesto diferente a la calle, realmente estaba haciendo mucho frío y los clientes estaban escaseando... el servivio de acompañante de fiestas era mucho mejor... pero esa era una cuestión que deberían solucionar más adelante... ahora deberían procurar más clientes para poder obtener un buen dinero...

- Oye Trowa...

- Si?

- Recuerdas que hoy te hablé de Heero?

- Heero Yuy Winner?

- Si

- Qué hay con él?

- Nada.... solo que... no sé, hoy me sentí raro en su presencia...

- Bobadas tuyas Duo...

Trowa en verdad que no sabía qué cosa contestarle a su hermano, porque esa mañana él también se había sentido extraño cuando se sentó al lado de ese rubio precioso de inocentes ojos verde-aqua, y el verlo con ese adorable color rojo en sus mejillas le había provocado una infinita sensación de ternura..., ¡pero qué tonterías estaba pensando!..., por su trabajo era recomendable que no se involucrara sentimentalmente con nadie, eso era algo que él siempre trataba de cumplir e inculcarle a su hermano, Duo era un romántico sin remedio, enamorado del amor, pero el sentir amor era un lujo que personas como ellos no podían darse, si querían concervar su trabajo. Trowa sabía muy bien eso y debía recordárselo a su hermano

- Dúo..., sabes muy bien que tu y yo no po

- Si, si, si. ya sé Trowa, gente como nosotros no nos podemos enamorar... daría lo que fuera por dejar éste trabajo...

- Yo también Duo, pero no nos queda otra..

- Lo sé...

Desde que Catherine había enfermado, Trowa y Duo habían cargado con las deudas que ella tenía con su patrón, Tritón Bloom, y la forma que éste les dijo que le pagaran era ocupando el puesto de su hermana, y sin otro remedio más que aceptar comenzaron a trabajar como callejeros. Ellos no odiaron a su hermana al descubrir cual era su empleo; ya que cuando sus padres fallecieron los hermanos Maxwell Barton no tenían ninguna fuente de ingresos, sus padres eran su única familia, y así Catherin tenía ahora la obligación y responsabilidad de mantener a sus pequeños hermanos, ella no tenía muchos estudios por lo cual no la tomaron en ninguno de los lugares que ella había pedido empleo, y sin otro remedio se vió en la necesidad de recurrir a esa extrema solución. Y al enfermar ella sus hermanos heredadon el trabajo, no podían reusarse, Tritón era un hombre peligroso, no era recomendable oponerse a su palabra...

Era sierto que su trabajo era duro y muchas veces asqueroso, pero era de lo que vivían y no podían dejarlo. Era por eso que los chicos estudiaban, esperaban poder lograr graduarse de alguna carrera y así dejar esa vida que tenían.

Otro bocinazo, otro cliente, otra noche difícil, otra ganancia, con éste último cliente los chicos dieron por terminada ésta noche de trabajo. En la mañana hablarían con su patrón, a ver si podía meterlos como acompañantes de noche, incluso como streepers a domicilio, cualquier cosa era preferible al puesto en la esquina con el frío del invierno.

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- ¿Ya se van al colegio?

Wufei aún medio dormido preguntaba a sus amigos que estaban aprontandose el almuerzo para llevar a la escuela mientras desayunaban.

- Si Wufei, ¿qué harás tú mientras nos esperas, ¿te quedarás aquí o saldrás?

- No, me quedaré aquí, necesito descansar, anoche ya me divertí bastante.

- Bien, nosotros regresaremos al mediodía, hoy salimos temprano... ¡¿Heero, que haces?!

- ¿Eh?

- Eeee... estás fritando el café en lugar del huevo...

- ¡¡Demónios!!

- Jajajaja... cielos Heero, nunca te había visto tan distraido ¿quién te tiene así?

Heero, para variar, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de responder sus preguntas, revelar los misterios de ésta situación en la que estaba envuelto, encontrarle una salida lógica al asunto, más precisamente... estaba pensando en el chico de ojos violetas... y tan distraido estaba que no prestaba atención a sus movimientos, y al escuchar la pregunta de Wufei, le lanzó una mirada fusilante, y el Chino tuvo que guardarse sus bromas y dejarlas para otro momento, cuando Heero estuviera de mejor humor

- Aaa... olvídalo Heero.... Dime Quatre, presiento que voy a aburrirme mintras ustedes no están aquí, ¿hay alguna forma en la que yo pueda ocupar mi tiempo?

-Bueno... ¿en qué año vas?

-De colegio?... en el mismo que tú, por? .... ¡oh, no!... no estarás pensando en.... ¡¡SÍ, sí lo estás haciendo!!... escucha mis palabras Quatre, y sino leé mis labios ¡¡NO LO HARÉ!!

- Oh, vamos Wufei, así no te aburriras tanto... en nuestra clase hay muchas personas bellas que de seguro te interesarán...

- ...... ¡¡NO!!....., no estoy de ánimo para ir a nigún colegio, ¡Y MUCHO MENOS PARA ESTUDIAR!

- ..... entonces abúrrete aquí....

Quatre conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que lo que él más odiaba en el mundo era el aburrimiento, con esa arma de su lado sería fácil chantajearlo...

- .......... está bien.........

- SSÍÍÍÍ!!!, ya verás como no te vas a arrepentir

- ?&%$#"#!...........

Heero estaba totalmente en otro mundo, no le había prestado atención a ninguna de las palabras dichas por sus amigos, estaba más ocupado pensando en cómo le haría para aparentar normalidad cuando estuviera cerca del trenzado en la escuela... y no le quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar... porque ya se tenían que ir...

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Un hombre de brilloso cabello avellanado se encontraba parado mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana de su despacho, cuando el sonido de leves toques en la puerta le pusieron en alerta:

- ¿Quién es?

- Señor Traize?, soy Lady Une, le traigo algo.

- Pasa, por favor pasa

Una elegante mujer cruzó el umbral de la puerta, llevaba puesto un discreto traje sastre color ocre, y su cabello estaba recogido en dos trenzas enrolladas en moños a la altura de su nuca. Sus ojos marrones miraron al hombre sentado ahora en el escritorio a través de los cristales de sus lentes, esperando a que éste le dirigiera la palabra

- Dime Lady, ¿hace cuantos años trabajas para mi como la secretaria de éste colegio?

- Eeeemm... casi 10 años, señor

- Y hace cuantos años que me conoces?

- Casi 15 años, señor...

- Y aún me llamas de Señor?

- Lo siento Señ... Traize, es la contumbre

- Pues es una mala costumbre, quítatela. Bien, ¿qué me haz tarido?

- Aquí tengo los expedientes de los chicos nuevos. Y hay tres solicitudes para ingresar

- Bien, concedeles la entrada, ¿son para sexto grado, no?... pero primero dejame ver los expedientes

- Si Señor, aquí tiene

- Lady..... eres incorregible. Puedes retirarte

- Si, Señor

Traize Kushrenada, director de la Gundam High School, era un hombre maduro, apuesto, con una imponente presencia pero a su vez amable y bondadoso.

Lady Une, mujer recta y firme, enamorada de Traize desde el primer momento en que lo vió, trabajó toda su vida para él, y muy felizmente siempre acataba todas sus ordenes..., pero la única orden que ella se rehusaba a cumplir, era la de olvidarse de él.

Traize siempre supo del amor de Lady hacia él, pero no podía corresponderla, y todo por culpa de... que importa ya...

- "Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso Trize... deberías dejar de torturarte... "

-¤--¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El sonido chillón del timbre llegó a los oidos de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban dispersos por los pasillos de la gran institución, ya era hora de comenzar las clases de ese día.

En el salón n° 2 del sexto grado, donde iban Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Relena, Dorothy, Hilde y Silvia junto con otros 20 estudiantes más; estaban todos los alumnos ya ubicados en sus respectivos asientos, menos los ya mencionados.

Hilde, Silvia, Relena y Dorothy estaban las cuatro sentadas sobre unas mesas aparentemente charlando y comentando cosas, probablemente criticando, pero en realidad estaban devorando con los ojos a ciertos chicos que estaban en el otro extremo del salon...

Por otro lado, Quatre estaba "charlando" con Heero en sus asientos, esperando la llegada de ciertos hermosos hermanos...

- Sabes Heero?, estoy impaciante por ver llegar a Trowa...

- Hnn

- Estoy feliz de que Wufei empiece a venir al colegio con nosotros

- Hnn

-¡¿ Qué, acaso no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "hnn"?!

- ....................

- Aayy... no importa.... ¡¡AY!! ya viene....

Heero al oir que Trowa venía se puso nervioso, pero no por el hecho de la llegada del chico de ojos esmeraldas, sino porque si él venía, eso quería decir que el trenzado llegaría con él, y así fue. Cuando los dos chicos entraron, más de un par de miradas se posaron en ellos, persiguiéndolos hasta donde estaban Heero y Quatre

- ¡Hola chicos! - Duo los saludó feliz - ¿cómo estan?

- Bien

Quatre saludó a Duo con una sonrisa, y al momento de saludar a su hermano, el nerviosismo pudo más que él paralizándolo por completo, y el que tuvo que hablar fue Trowa

- Hola Quatre, Heero

- Hola

Quatre aún seguía perdido, los hechizantes ojos esmeralda lo tenían atrapado, al igual que Heero, que se encontraba embobado con la sonrisa de Duo y lo que lo devolvió a la realidad fue un jalón que sintió en su brazo izquierdo y la irritante voz de Relena en su oido

- Heero!!, hola, no me presentas ante tus amigos?

- Relena... suéltame

Relena desilusionada soltó el brazo de Heero pero no se apartó de su lado, y felizmente se presentó

- Mi nombre es Relena Peacecraft Darlian, mucho gusto

La chica extendió su mano esperando que alguno de los dos chicos cortezmente la besara, y comenzó a impacientarse cuando notó que nadie le daba el menor caso. Duo notó eso y tomando la mano de la chica le dijo:

- Un gusto conocerla Sta., permítame decirle que su belleza me ha dejado abrumado... - y con una sonrisa fuertemente intencional Duo soltó la mano de una impactada Relena, y ésta al ver que sobraba entre los chicos, porque después de eso nadie, ni siquiera Duo le habló ni miró, giró sobre sus talones y marchó rumbo a donde sus amigas se encontraban

Entre los cuanto chicos, las reacciones fueron diversas, Duo casi explotó de la risa, realmente le encantaba coquetear, pero lo que más le divertía era tomarle el pelo a las presonas que no le caían bien, porque la chica realmente de había desagradado, inexplcablemente le pareció insoportable... tal vez era por.... no, tonterías.... A Trowa el galardeo de su hermano no le pareció nada nuevo, ellos eran así, él mismo también gustaba de coquetear con todos, pero era más sutil y discreto, en cuanto a Heero, un inexplicable sentimiento de celos creció dentro de él al ver cómo Duo tomaba la mano de esa harpía y la besaba, y más aún al ver la sonrisa que él le había dedicado a ella... y por último Quatre, se había quedado sorprendido al extremo:

- Duo... ¿acaso te gustó Relena?

- ¡¡Claro que no!!, es muy bonita pero no sé por qué no me calló bien... es que verás amigo Q, a mi me encanta bromear y coquetear con todos... y por cierto, te ves muy guapo hoy Quatre... ¿verdad Trowa?

La pregunta agarró desprevenidos a los dos chicos, causando un súbito sonrojo en Quatre y una extraña turbación en Trowa, y ninguno de los dos muchachos alcanzó a reaccionar, ya que la imponente precencia del director del recinto hizo a todos los alumnos quedarse quietecitos y calladitos en sus asientos. A Heero la confesión de Duo le había aliviado, aunque era mejor dejar esas bobadas de lado y poner atención a las palabras del director:

- Buenos días alumnos

(todos a coro) - Buenos días Director Traize

- Como todos sabrán, las inscripciones para éste colegio aún permanecen abiertas, y será así durante toda ésta semana. Ayer ingresaron a estudiar con nosotros los hermanos Maxwell Barton, y hoy tendrán como nuevos compañeros a tres chicos más, dos no han llegado aún, pero uno de ellos está aquí, ¡pasa por favor!

Las puertas del aula se abrieron y por ellas pasó Wufei. Su porte seguro y su andar sofisticado arrancaron varios suspiros entre todos los alumnos, hombres y mujeres por igual. Al llegar junto a Traize, quien también estaba impactado con el chino, Wufei se presentó:

- Hola, mi nombre es Wufei Chang y vengo de

Pero su presentación se vió interrumpida cuando Lady entró de golpe al salón

- Señor Traize, lamento interrumpir, pero los otros dos alumos ya llegaron, aquí están

La mujer se apartó del camino y por la puerta entraron dos chicos, un chico y una chica. De no ser porque la muchacha era un poco más baja que el otro y llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco más largo y liso, se podría decir perfectamente que en ese salon había una persona junto a su clon.

Al llegar junto a Wufei y el director, fue la chica quien tomó la palabra ante el asombro y mutismo de todos en el aula:

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Lynn Xiang, y él es mi hermano gemelo Lee Xiang, venimos de China, mucho gusto.

A Wufei el aliento le habandonó los pulmones por breves instantes, nunca había visto tanta belleza reunida en un solo lugar... ¡Y POR PARTIDA DOBLE!..., definitivamente la idea de venir al colegio en su estadía en casa de Quatre no había sido tan mala idea, en lo absoluto...

**Fin del capítulo II**

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa minna!!, ¿cómo han estado?. Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de ésta loca historia que salió de una de las mentes más desquiciadas del universo (la mía)

Tal vez piensen que la trama no tiene gusto a nada, pero no desesperen, son apenas los primeros cpítulos, y será así mientras dure la presentación de todos los personajes (son muchos)... tal vez la solución sería hacer capítulos más largos, ¿qué opinan?

Me sentiría sumamente agradecida si alguien me enviara algún comentario o me dejara algún review, en serio, aunque sea solo para criticarme, no me importa, cualquier opinión es buena, sepan que son sus palabras las que me animan a seguir con ésta locura.

Sin más, me despido humildemente esperando algo, cualquier cosa a fanrkyahoo.com o direngreyjphotmail.com

Sayounara de gozaru

Misao (Sta. Misao Maxwell)


End file.
